Junpei Iori
Personality Junpei is a happy dopey sort of guy that has a few glimmers of common sense, but those only show up in the oddest of times, even with his new found and slowly growing sense of maturity. He tries his best because he wants to do great things and feel like he has a purpose in life, but doesn't allow this to excuse being unkind to others. Junpei can be brash, arrogant (though that's only a cover up as he's actually very insecure) and hotheaded, but he still treats others fairly or even like they're an old friend. That can cause backlash and broken trust, but hey, Junpei doesn't let that keep him down. He just goes on his own optimistic way and dislikes those that would allow themselves to stagnate and wallow in their woes, though oftentimes he does make hasty and inaccurate assumptions which can get him into trouble. Overall, yes, he is just an average teenage boy. Background There were a few truths Junpei had to contend with in his life as he was growing up. *He didn't have a mother, actually he never knew her. Though he imagined she was a very nice lady. *His father wasn't a very progressive person and preferred to wallow in misery fueled by alcohol. *Junpei wanted to be a hero. *Sometimes, sometimes odd things happened. He didn't mind these things so much, though his coexistence with his father did sow some resentment within the young Junpei. He wanted better for himself and knew he could find that purpose in his life if he gave it all he got, although in some respects he felt like he wasn't good enough to do this after falling short a few times. Whether it was because of a bad game of baseball or classmates teasing him, Junpei began to develop the opinion that he wasn't that great at all and developed the persona as a confident and decidedly egotistical guy to make it seem like he knew what he was doing. Although oftentimes he really didn't and focused away from schoolwork and the strange things that happened around him sometimes towards things to take his mind off of things that bothered him. Like video games, action movies and long walks into the night; all of that was to cope with having to live with his father and his own average performance in life. As he got older, he noticed the unusual happenings only increased and he wondered what it was about; surely it wasn't anything he was doing of his own free will, it must have been a coincidence. No, apparently it wasn't. A few months after Junpei turned eleven, he got a letter to a place called Hogwarts which shocked him but didn't seem to surprise his father at all. Mr. Iori offered no explanation, so Junpei could only conclude that he wasn't really average at all, he was a wizard! This was an amazing revelation and started his path to really actually really finding his purpose in life and improving himself. His dad's even started gradually kicking the habit and trying to improve their relationship, it's like magic. Despite his enthusiasm, Junpei isn't a very stellar student at Hogwarts, even if he somehow made it through his OWLs while pursuing the dream of being an Auror when he gets older. He does surprisingly decent with practical application, though he does often end up miscasting or having a weak result, but anything involving written or memorization completely destroys him. He generally calls upon the help of his friends for studying or reminding him of the difference between goblins rioting and old witches having a tea party. Oddly, that doesn't make him feel down as much as being average in regular school did; as far as he's concerned, he's on a level playing field with quite a few other people and he's happy to be alive. Relationships Derp derp Trivia Derp derp See Also Junpei's profile